1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system with auto configuration mechanism for an operational amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of an electronic device varies with different parameters. In this situation, characteristics of the electronic device, such as gain, noise figure, output power, an accuracy of voltage or current, may be affected accordingly. The variation of parameters may be caused because of process of elements, temperature or others.
Analog to Digital Converters play an important role in many application, such as a scanning plotting system, a digital television and biomedical electronics. These systems need high-speed, high-resolution and low power consumption signal converters. The main circuit of the analog to digital converter is an operational amplifier. If the frequency of an operation clock of the operational amplifier changes, the characteristic parameters of the operational amplifier, such as a DC-gain, a gain bandwidth product, a slew rate changes accordingly. In general, the parameters of the operation amplifier are set according to a maximum frequency of the operation clock of a system. However, if the system adopts a lower frequency of the operation clock, additional power consumption of the operational amplifier may be generated and the performance of the operational amplifier cannot be optimized due to the parameter setting.